disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DOR-15
DOR-15, also known as Doris, is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 2007 animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons. Background Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Goob made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Personality Originally invented as a fashionable personal assistant and headgear, DOR-15 turned out evil, wishing to be the master rather than a helper. After escaping Dr. Robinson's vault of failed inventions, she vowed revenge against her creator for trying to shut her down and lock her away. She was willing to partner with Mike Yagoobian as a means to an end, although she was clearly infuriated by his stupidity, particularly when his incompetence got Mini-Doris captured, as she slapped him with the control. Ultimately, DOR-15 represents one of the many costly consequences of Dr. Robinson's actions in his lifetime aside from unintentionally depriving Goob of his future. Had her escape from the prototype room be made known to him earlier, DOR-15 would have been properly deactivated, thus enabling Goob to be apprehended for vandalism on Robinson Industries. Role in the film Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lacks the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a mini Doris for Goob to control so he wouldn't have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control a T-Rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl is attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega-Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris controlled Robinson family. Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. When Doris tries to kill him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her and she is wiped out from existence, causing the future to be restored along with Wilbur. Video games ''Epic Mickey'' A Doris-shaped beetleworx appears in the game. Disney Parks card]] Doris has her own spell card known as "Doris' Bowler Hat Attack" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. She is one of the very few villains to have a card since the event is themed around invoking mostly good characters to fight the major Disney villains. Gallery Doris.jpg DOR-15.jpg Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7700.jpg|DOR-15 meets Bowler Hat Guy. Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg|DOR-15 mind-controlling a test subject robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-5202.jpg Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg Machine Doris hats.png|Machine, which was creating the copies of DOR-15 meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg Doris's world.png|DOR-15 took over the world Robinson Mind control.png|DOR-15 mind controls of Robinsons meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg|DOR-15's destruction Trivia *In the beginning of the film, it is thought that the Bowler Hat Guy is the main antagonist and Doris is his henchman. However, near the end of the film, it is revealed Doris is the real main antagonist, as she had bigger plans than the Bowler Hat Guy, and she would kill him after getting what she wants, which would be world domination. *Theoretically speaking, if Doris HAD killed Lewis, she still would have been erased from existence. This is because of the fact that Doris had been invented by an older Lewis, as shown in her flashback. So, Lewis would not have invented her before he died had she succeeded in killing him. *Doris can be considered one of Disney’s darkest villains for what she intends to do to the future. Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Robots Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Meet The Robinsons objects Category:Time travelers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Technology Category:Main antagonists Category:Those destroyed